There is a light emitting device on which a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is provided. This light emitting device is provided with a connection portion for performing an electrical connection between a wiring pattern which is provided on a substrate and a feeding portion to which an electric power is supplied from the outside. Then, generally, the wiring pattern is joined to the feeding portion through soldering in the connection portion.
For this reason, improvement of reliability of soldering in the connection portion which joins the feeding portion is required.